The Legacy Of Chris Storm
by captainmexico420
Summary: my name's captain mexico and I'm making my first wrestling story on here so before I get started I would like to know which brand you would like my oc and his tag partner also an oc get drafted to? my oc Chris Storm is unpaired as of yet so who you want him to be paired with is the decision i leave up to you guys.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE if i did then it wouldn't be pg

before we get things on a roll here i am leaving the pairing of Chris Storm up to you guys entirely


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Hey guys I've decided instead of just sitting on my ass i might as well post an actual chapter so here it is just for you guys.**

"this is my yard now" declared roman reigns to the sold out orlando crowd even as they continued to boo him. but he failed to notice two figures jumping the barricade and sliding into the ring, only when the fans began to cheer did roman notice something was wrong. he quickly turned around only to be met with a superkick! as reigns stumbled around he was lifted into a powerbomb by one of the unknown men while the other climbed the turnbuckle and what goes up must come down as roman was brought crashing back down hard to the mat and was then hit with an elbow drop to the chest. "what the- what the hell is going on! roman reigns just got a superkick for his troubles by these mysterious men as roman is lifted into a powerbomb and sent crashing down and hit with a devastating elbow drop from the top turnbuckle, just who the hell are these guys?" exclaimed michael cole while corey graves was more than happy to provide an answer to that question "I'll tell you who these guys are michael, these are chris storm and garret former nxt tag champs and both former nxt champions respectively and right now they are sending a message to the world and roman reigns that they're here and that they mean business and now they're setting up roman for what looks like a hart attack." explained corey graves and he was right as garret picked up roman in a bear hug while chris ran into the ropes to deliver a jumping clothesline to reigns to hit the "Hart Attack! we haven't seen that one in a while, i almost forgot how deadly that maneuver is. and now chris storm calling for a microphone" a stunned byron saxton said, "listen and listen good what we just did was for a reason. we wanted to send a message and poor old roman here just so happened to be in the wrong place at the right time and quite frankly we did the wwe universe and the entire locker room a favor by taking him out and if your actually the big dog that you say you are then you'll face us next week in a 2 on 1 match that shouldn't be a problem for you considering that this is your yard supposedly." chris said as he and garret left the ring and headed to the back.

 **A/N: i hope i did a good job with this chapter let me know if there's anything you guys want to see and stay tuned for the next one i look forward to what you guys have to say**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: quick couple of questions who do you want to see turn heel first? who should chris storm be paired with? do you want me to create a rivalry of reigns vs chris and garret? is there anything you want to know about the oc's?**

4/10/17 Long island, NY

 **Backstage Segment**

in the backstage area we find the duo of chris and garret walking towards the catering area while discussing something important "what do you wanna do tonight after beating up reigns cause i highly doubt that kurt has anything else planned for us unless roman somehow gets injured before our match and we have to fight some local jobbers or we fight each other which would be nice i guess considering i still have yet to kick your ass from that time in nxt when you hit me with my title belt, put me through the announce table all cause you got bored" chris said while glaring at garret who said "but did you die? hey look reigns is getting attacked by strowman should we do something about it? cause i think its your tur- no it is not my turn you fuckface and you got me fucked up if you think i'm dealing with another big ass dude on a rampage and besides this is a valuable lesson to reigns and vince that one reigns isn't indestructible and two to show to vince that his toy can indeed be broken" interrupted and said chris "isn't that the same thing?" said garret "yeah but while you go look for possible opponents i'm gonna go get acquainted with the women's divison"

 **and that is a rap for this chapter i apologize for the delay of this chapter but once again i leave the pairing of chris storm up to you and who should face chris and garret now that reigns has been taken out by the monster among men braun strowman**


	4. Rewrite!

I'm considering a possible rewrite of this because i rushed into this thinking i knew what i was doing but in actuality i didn't know shit so this story is now going under rewrite and i am going to need a beta reader if anyone is interested and i want you guys to vote on the pairing


End file.
